


Being sick sucks

by Emonightmare95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sick Character, Sick Virgil, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonightmare95/pseuds/Emonightmare95
Summary: Virgil is sick and doesn’t tell anyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Being sick sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be warned and feel free to leave advice.

Beep beep beep beep   
Mmmmm what was that sound and why was so loud! Groggily Virgil open his eyes and amededetly regretted it. God why was the light so bright?   
Beep beep beep   
Oh right that. Virgil Slammed his hand on the clock next to him and tried to get up. When he said tried he means miserably failed. Immediately when he sat up he felt a wave of dizzy ness crash into him. Why the fuck was he so dizzy? He ended up siting there for awhile waiting for it to pass. When he finally got up he realized that it was after breakfast.he probably worried Patton but he couldn’t really care with how bad he felt. He made his way over to the bathroom room when suddenly it hit him! He stared running and fell on his knees just barely making it to the toilet. It felt like he was there for eternity barfing everything he had ever ate until there was nothing left to barf dry heaving. When he finally stoped he just wanted to sleep laying his head on the cool tile drifting into sweet nothingness.

Patton was worried. He hasn’t seen Virgil all day and it’s unlike him to not at least say hello. He makes his way over to Roman. Hay kiddo have you seen Virgil today? Hmmm now that you mention it I haven’t seen doom and gloom at all today. Patton was getting more worried but tried to tell himself that maybe Virge just wanted some time to him self.he could only hope. I’m sorry pat but I will let you know when I do. Ok-doky see you later kiddo! See ya pat. 

When Virgil awakes for the second time that day and still fells like shit and that’s putting it lightly. His head feels like it’s about to explode it’s pounding so hard, his throat hurts like hell,and it so dam cold. He doesn’t really want to get up it feels nice there and he’s sure as hell not leveling his room. He was not about to let the others see him like this. They wouldn’t want to help him he’d just be a bother. Even if he wanted to he’s not sure if he could make it back to his bed with out falling over again so he just ends up falling back asleep.

Ok now he was really getting worried it was nearly dinner and he still hadn’t seen Virgil. He saw Logan walk into the living room. Hay lo lo have you seen Virgil recently? No but it is unhealthy for him skip meals and stay in his room all day. Okdoky thanks again kiddo! Patton we are the same age but you are most welcome. Patton believe that if he didn’t see Virgil soon he would have to go see if he was ok.

Virgil was jolted awake when the sudden feeling of Nashua hit him he leaned over the toilet and started dry heaving having nothing to throw up. He was so cold he just wanted to sleep. Sleep. He let the darknesses take him over for the second time that day.

Patton was walking up the stairs. He stopped at a black door with a purple trim and knocked. Hay kiddo you in there? He herd nothing. He knocked again Virgil? Ok kiddo I’m coming in. As Patton walks in to the room he finds it quiet. He looks around and notices the bathroom light on as he walks over he notes the smell of vomit coming from that direction. He see Virgil laying on the floor out cold and runs over. He places his hand on his head and immediately recoils your burning up. He says to himself. Picking the unconscious man up knowing he can’t be in this room long he head to the door. When he gets to the living room he sets Virgil on the couch and gets a bucket, a wet rag, some medicine and a thermometer. When he gets back he sets the wet rag on this head and takes his temperature. 103.4 that’s high! he shakes Virgil. Kiddo I kneed you to take this. Mmmmmmm. Come on kiddo please. Virgil sits up just enough to take the medication and gos back to sleep. Patton sighs and takes care of Virgil the rest of the night.

The next time Virgil remembers waking up he feels a lot better. He sits up and realizes he’s not in his room but in the living Room and Pat is sleeping next to him in a chair. Mmmmm hay kiddo Patton says sleepily. He gets up and stretch’s how are you feeling? A lot better he says. That’s good. Mind telling me why you didn’t say you were sick Patton asks.I didn’t want to bother you guys. Patton looks at him Virge you could never bother me your family and you needed help. He looks down I’m sorry. Patton smiles and hugs him it’s ok.

Needless to say when Patton gets sick two days latter Virgil is the one that ends up helping him through it.


End file.
